The Seasoner 1 Everything will be OK
by jaeyongarea
Summary: Cast : Jaehyun Jung, Taeyong Lee(JAEYONG) Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (CHANBAEK) You are still walk on the same world with me… You are must have breath air same like me… Trust me, I'm going fine Even if I be back, if that must tobe thousand years again "I wanna see you"


Cast : Jaehyun Jung, Taeyong Lee(JAEYONG)

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (CHANBAEK)

You are still walk on the same world with me…

You are must have breath air same like me…

Trust me, I'm going fine

Even if I be back, if that must tobe thousand years again

"I wanna see you"

...

"Jaehyun…Jae. Yak! Pabooo! Get up!", whisper a little boy with gray hair

"Hm…..Hyung, it's even haven't middle night", boy called Jaehyun that grab his blanket cover to his body.

"Yak, JAE…!", boy called hyung refer to older brother that pull jae's hair little hard and…

"Auw hyung…", *BRUK* …..

"Hyung…Are you serious with it?", said jae is return taeyong with sharp stare

"I bring you to escort me not to me cover you", and he next his step.

"Ah… I think you are afraid so why we come here? Weald?,"

"Don't ask anymore Jae. Just follow me", taeyong quicken his step and suddenly a hand hold his hand and stop him.

"Hyung, just tell me" taeyong up his face to the sky after jae stop him.

"look! Beautiful middle night right?...So, please just follow me jae" tae look to jae with the gaze wistfully.

"Looking for what?", A people red hair shock them with a call and big smile, next to him look a boy smaller than boy with red hair is standing.

Taeyong hug jae so hard before he said

"Yak... I got shocked because of you both!"

"Not polite for younger shouting older, right", Chanyeol, a boy with red hair make a wink for them.

The Small boy come and pitch chanyeols stomach make he wincing pain "Auw".

"I guess, He is Jung Jaehyun right Tae?", the small boy said.

"Hum", Taeyong just nod his head.

"Hello, Jae. I'm Byun Baekhyun….. Before I to be Park Baekhyun. And that boy just a Park Chanyeol… before he be my husband", Jae can look for a blushing on Baekhyuns cheeks.

"Eum, Er Hi", this situation so akward for Jae. Taeyong bring him here for what? And Who are them?

"Wanna see interesting thing ,Jae?", it Chanyeols voice.

Jae gaze for taeyong, who just make a smile for Jae. And now they already in the middle way for see interesting thing what Chanyeol said.

"Walk fast bro, we are almost arrive.", Chanyeol with his body really tall will never know how tired Baek and Tae for following him, beside them both, Jae just make laugh even hear Baek curse for Chan.

He feel fun for watching Baek curse for Chan on another side Baek really fall for Chan.

"Will I?", Jae exclaim and gaze Tae Who busy for following Chan. He stoping his step.

Taeyong feel Jae not following their step anymore and look for back.

"Jae, What are you doing?", Tae walk to Jae.

With honest smile Jae grab and hold Taeyongs hand "Everything is ok, Hyung."

"May I be back just for a moment? I'll be back for you after all is end, Hyung?"

Tae stroked Jaehyuns hair and sit on a stone beside a big door.

"Go! And back early, Jae! I''ll be here waiting for you"

Jae turn around and said "I'll be back fast for you Hyung"

I'll be back for you hyung…Just a moment for our seperation and we will be together all the time…I swear…

"Mom, Where I am put my favorite tshirt?", the blonde boy shouting out from his room at 2 floors.

"Lee Taeyong wear that last night", a woman called Mom answer return his son.

"Ah, my Cherry hyung need that for cover his body by my lovely mark hehehe", Jae chucked remember his lovely hyung wear his favorite tshirt what it too big in taeyongs body because Jae destructive taeyongs clothes last night.

Jung Jaehyun walking out for Lee Taeyong standing front his house.

"Mom, I need go now", Jae kiss his mom and hug her.

That woman just mumble answer him.

"Your live always everything about Lee Taeyong ckckc"

Even if she know. She will let her son go.

Tae look back for Jae. His smile look so awesome with his cherry hair colour, that's make him to be too sweet in Jaes mind.

"Ready for go, Jae? We must finish all of our play today", that hazel eyes gaze deep full of hope with a pout in his lips. Jae move quikly kiss taes lips.

"Everything if with you, Hyung", smile and hold taes hand. They are arround for their day.

Here they are now. A big door where Jung Jaehyun make a sweared for be back and Lee Taeyong waiting for him.

"I am back, Hyung."

"I know you will, Jae."

Let time pass useless for now.

They are just gaze one and the other. No one talk only eyes to be talk here.

"How long again you are both wanna gaze one and other?" this is chanyeol.

Ah, Jae and Tae forget about them, Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Look Baek pinch Chanyeol with whisper "You are disturb them pabo" Baek smile for them after that.

"Nice to see you again, Jae. Lee Taeyong so boring everytime haha" Baek laugh doesn't matter Taeyong sharp gaze him.

"hahaha yes hyung. I am so miss for my cherry", Jae kiss Tae.

"Why are you blushing hyung? Are you so miss me, aren't?"

"Yak, stop it…don't tease me anymore. Hummm how your affairs? Already?"

Jae nodded "Already"

"Hello you both human can we just go right now? It been too long for waiting anymore", Chanyeol shout with Baek back on his back.

"It's time for go, Jae"

"I am ready, hyung"

Jae and Tae hold one and other following Chan.

"Hey, Why are you carrying Baek?"

"I just can't let my cutie puppy feel tired,Tae."

"Ah, hyung. Do you wanna I carrying you like Baek hyung?"

"No, thanks Jae", Tae answer like that but you guys can see what Jae doing. What ever Tae said Jae already carrying tae walking for a big door"

Our story will never stop even if in our last time. We will bring it to our world whatever world kind that. Just you and me. Because Jae always love Tae, and Tae always love Jae.

In another side in this world, she is cry let them together. She know her son never be back. But this is all for him.

 **"** **EVERYTHING WILL BE OK"**


End file.
